


Notable by her Absence

by JaneDavitt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's missing his house guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notable by her Absence

He's wondered what it would be like to live with someone. After Faith's brief stay, he's starting to get an idea.

Messy, and he doesn't mean the ruined, blood-splattered tiles in the bathroom. The raw rage and despair behind every blow makes it less destruction than a reshaping of her world to one where she's not facing a demon in the body of a friend.

No; he's talking about torn clothing, holding her scent, on the floor, a mug of coffee half-full, skinned over and bitter, and the deplorable way she's squeezed the toothpaste from the middle.

He misses her.


End file.
